


Battle of the Garbage Dump: Okinawa Edition

by killuazcldyck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno Volleyball Club decide to hit up the beach for a weekend of summer fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the Garbage Dump: Okinawa Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This work was part of a fanzine created by Australian authors and artists. Please check out ['Our Summer' here](https://twitter.com/oz_hqfanbook/status/741921163249487873). I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) A **huge** thank you to [Ivy](http://twitter.com_memorde) for beta-reading this.
> 
>  **Note:** The amazing accompanying drawing was done by [Rhonnie](http://twitter.com/ryonello), so please give her twitter a look to see her other awesome artworks!

When Daichi first suggested that they all go camping together, Tanaka and Nishinoya shared a glance and cracked identical, evil grins. Yamaguchi gulped. Tsukishima scoffed, pushing his glasses further up his face. Hinata’s eyes widened and he made an “O” shape with his mouth as he tugged excitedly on Kageyama, whose eyebrows shot up in surprise as he sipped his milk. Asahi made a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. Sugawara spoke first.

“Guys! This is our chance to just take some time off and relax together. What do you think? The third years can drive, so we can split up into three cars if necessary. It’ll be just us, no coaches or teachers or—”

“IS KIYOKO-SAN—?!”

“No,” Sugawara cut off Nishinoya and Tanaka before they could finish their sentence, glaring at them. The two boys nodded once, looking remotely unabashed. Sighing, Sugawara continued. “Who would be interested?”

* * *

 “ _All my life, you stood by me, when no one else was ever behind me_ —”

“Come on, Asahi-san! JOIN US!”

“— _lights, they can’t blind me, with your love, NOBODY CAN DRAG ME DOWN, nobody, nobody, nobody can drag me dooooowwwnnn_ ,” Tanaka and Nishinoya screeched from the back of Asahi’s Yaris, much to the displeasure of Ennoshita, who was sitting in the passenger seat, arms folded. He had been given the choice to go with Daichi, Kinoshita and Narita, and he was currently regretting that he had instead allowed himself to be dragged into this mess of a car with the two possibly loudest people (other than Fukurodani’s owlish ace, goodness gracious) that he had ever had the misfortune to meet. But he supposed he couldn't leave Asahi alone with them; that wouldn't be very fair. Their ace merely smiled at his kouhai, and although he didn’t join in the awful singing, Asahi looked as though he was enjoying himself. Nishinoya had convinced Ennoshita it would be a fun ride, after all. Well, there was no denying it was fun, of course—there was never a dull moment with the two idiot second-years from Karasuno—but Ennoshita thought he might be able to get perhaps at least thirty minutes of sleep on the way there. How incredibly naïve of him.

“Chikara, how much further?” Nishinoya asked, leaning forward and sticking his head around Ennoshita’s headrest.

“Uh…” Ennoshita looked down at his phone. “Maybe… maybe twenty minutes or so? We should be arriving soon.”

“GREAT!” yelled Nishinoya in response, settling back into his seat. He shut his eyes and fell promptly asleep, and he was snoring within two minutes. Unbelievable. Tanaka chatted with Ennoshita and Asahi for the rest of the trip, excited for camping. He used to go camping with his family often, but now that his parents were living in Tokyo, it had become increasingly difficult to go. In spite of this, he still went with Nishinoya and Saeko once a year if Saeko could take time off work, and they always had fun together. A particularly fond memory of Nishinoya choking on an oversized roasted marshmallow with Saeko whacking him in the back crept into Tanaka’s mind and he smiled to himself; the next few days were going to be glorious.

“We're here.” Ennoshita's voice shook Tanaka from his reverie, and they all leapt out of the car. The sun was glaring down at them, but no one seemed to mind; everyone helped out setting up the tents (the other two cars arrived shortly after) and started unpacking. After about ten minutes of figuring out which hooks went where and who was sharing a tent with whom, they finally stepped back to admire their work.

 “Right, I think it’s time we hit the beach, what do you think?” Daichi asked, taking off his shirt. Everyone nodded in agreement and started stripping simultaneously, evidently keen to get into the water. Nearby campers who had just driven up to the grounds honked appreciatively, before the driver of a Jeep wound down his windows to reveal a smirking Kuroo Tetsurou and a few other Nekoma members.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?!” Hinata ran forward, waving frantically to Kenma, who was sitting next to Kuroo, looking very tired and not at all happy to be at the camping ground.

“We’re having a team camping weekend, but it appears I wasn’t the only one who was thinking that,” Kuroo answered, waving to the rest of the Karasuno members who had come forward to greet them.

"We’re about to go to the beach now, if you’d like to join us?” suggested Sugawara, rubbing sunscreen on himself. Kuroo nodded and grinned, but Kenma didn’t respond; he was playing a game on his DS. Haiba Lev, who was sitting in the back seat, crawled forward so that his absurdly long arms were dangling out of Kenma’s passenger window.

“Yes! The beach sounds awesome, we’ll see you there! Maybe we can play a game of beach volleyball where we’ll kick your asses?” Lev proposed, eyes glittering.

“In your dreams, my friend,” Nishinoya retorted, while Tanaka nodded aggressively beside him.

“Sounds good,” murmured Kuroo. “We’ll be down the beach in a bit, see you down there!” They drove off to find a parking space, while the Karasuno members finished their mediocre strip show and ran down to the beach.

Hinata and Kageyama sprinted off, ahead of everyone—with Tanaka and Nishinoya chasing after them—and challenged each other to a race to see who could get to the water first. It was a tie between all four of them. Hinata tripped over Kageyama and landed flat on his face in the sand, leaving Tanaka and Nishinoya in hysterical fits of laughter. The four of them waded out, but when the water got around chest-high (well, Tanaka’s chest’s height; Nishinoya and Hinata were now floating and swimming happily beside him), Kageyama stopped in his tracks, looking down at the water.

“What’s wrong?” asked Tanaka; he wanted to go out a little further and swim around a bit, but Kageyama hadn’t moved an inch.

“N-nothing,” muttered Kageyama. To Tanaka’s surprise, the first-year’s face had gone bright red, and he was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

“C’mon!” Hinata splashed beside him, but Kageyama merely spluttered, glaring at the water as though it had said something mean to him.

“Why can’t we just stay here?” Kageyama asked.

“We should have a swimming race!” declared Nishinoya, climbing on top of Tanaka's shoulders as he did so.

“Yeah!” Hinata agreed, swimming frantically around them, looking remarkably like an overexcited goldfish.

“You guys… you guys can do that. I’ll watch,” snapped Kageyama. The other boys stared at each other for a brief moment, before Hinata burst out suddenly, “Wait, so you don’t know how to swim?!” to which Kageyama said nothing. Tanaka let out a whoop of laughter, unable to help himself. Nishinoya wobbled dangerously on his shoulders as he laughed.

“Is that what this was all about?! Kageyama, why didn’t you just say something? We’ll teach you!” enthused Tanaka, slapping Kageyama on the back in good humour.

“Yeah! Shouyou, let’s help out!” Nishinoya somersaulted forward off Tanaka’s shoulders into the water, splashing everyone in the process.

“N-no!” Kageyama seriously looked so mortified that Tanaka felt a little sorry for him.

“Hey! It’ll be fine,” Tanaka added in a lower voice, in what he hoped would be reassuring tones. “It’s no big deal, we all have things we're scared of or can’t do. Did you know, I was afraid of thunder until I came to Karasuno and Noya-san created his Rolling Thunder and made me laugh about it?”

Hinata stopped splashing around, eyes widening at this unknown fact; who knew that his tough-as-nails senpai was afraid of _thunder_ until two years ago? Kageyama, too, looked slightly taken aback. Whether this was actually true, or whether Tanaka-senpai was just trying to be nice to Kageyama, he would never know, but he felt a little less embarrassed now, and he was thankful for that.

“Let’s teach Kageyama how to swim!” Hinata announced, swimming a few metres back towards the shore so that he could stand up. “Come here!”

And so, with the efforts of Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya, Kageyama kicked and blew bubbles, arms flailing about, feeling very much as though he would rather drown. He choked several times, sunk perhaps once or twice, but within half an hour, he was able to doggy-paddle a good few metres across the water, from Hinata to Nishinoya, while Tanaka encouraged him from the side, helping him when necessary, and correcting his stroke, which eventually developed to some kind of odd freestyle.

“Well done,” Tanaka commended his kouhai, who was a little flushed, but this time, looking determined.

“Th-thanks,” muttered Kageyama in response. “I… I really appreciate it,” he looked at his friends, who were all beaming at him, looking like immensely proud parents. He turned away, cheeks still red from embarrassment.

“You did really well!” raved Nishinoya, splashing them all in the process as they waded back to the shore.

“I have a pool at my place; we can practise more there, if you’d like?” Hinata suggested, and Kageyama nodded once, still looking away. He felt a little overwhelmed, and he didn’t know what else to say to them, but from the way that they were grinning at him, they knew how grateful he was. Kageyama’s eyes lit up, however, when he saw the Nekoma captain wave them over from the sand, volleyball in his hand.

It looked as though the Great Battle of the Garbage Dump would take place instead at Okinawa Island for the summer of 2016.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Acknowledgements:** There's too many people I'd like to thank for this fic, but a huge shout-out to San, Kukkii, and Emelia for organising this fanzine! Thanks so much, lovelies. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank Tahlia and Claire for proof-reading this before I sent it off for editing.
> 
> [Mira](http://twitter.com/kougamira) was the one who came up with the HC that Tanaka was afraid of thunderstorms until Noya came up with his Rolling Thunder.


End file.
